


Concubines for a Future

by Inuryuvr



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuryuvr/pseuds/Inuryuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altiar is the Grand Master of the order, he sends out a letter to the other branches of the order requesting that they send any hermaphroditic assassins to Masyaf to serve the Grand Master as concubines. Ezio is forced to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Grand Master of the Assassin Order stood at his desk in the heights of Masayaf. He was contemplating a pressing need of the order which until this point had survived on the presence of certain individuals born into Masayaf, but recently those individuals were becoming scarce and no other besides the one residing in his bed currently was known within these walls. The question was whether to continue in the manner things had always been for ages or seek out new sources from the branches of the order in other parts of the world. Not one for change Altair took a seat and began writing out missives to be sent to all of the branches of the order requesting knowledge of the presence of any assassins within the branches of the particular type he was looking for. And that if there were any, they be sent to Masayaf immediately to go into service for the Grand Master. Yes it would require that the strange customs of the fortress of assassins be revealed to the outside branches, but that was a minor inconvenience compared to the aide the hermaphroditic assassins would give.

`````````````````

Ezio woke to a loud banging on his bedroom door. His father, the Mentor of the Italian branch of assassins, quickly marched in without even waiting for Ezio to answer. “I have just received a missive from Masayaf that may interest you,” he stated with a frown as he handed the letter to Ezio. Still groggy from the previous night's escapades, Ezio held out his hand to receive it. The grogginess dissipated more and more as his eyes moved down the letter. Finally after reading it two or three more times to make sure what he was reading wasn't a mistake he responded with an awed look at his father who only responded with a sorrowful expression.  
“Mario has already given his opinion on this matter and wishes you to go especially to lean the Grand Master's favor towards our branch.”  
“How could you ask such a thing of your own son?!”  
“It is the best thing you could hope for to further your standing with the order, do you not see the benefits this has for both the Italian branch and yourself? As the concubine of the Grand Master you will be able to make connections with men in Masayaf and when your time is done you will be able to work your way through the ranks in Masayaf. It will get you away from the business of banking which you and your elder brother so hate, and as the middle son what do you expect to gain staying here?”  
Seeing that the argument was lost, Ezio nodded his assent, but as a last ditch effort said, “What about the pain and humiliation that will encur?”  
“That is just a price you will have to pay; are you weaker than your mother or Claudia in thinking you can avoid this just because of the pain?”  
“No Father,” Ezio responded in acceptance.  
“Good, then you will be ready to leave in two days time for the journey to Masayaf, and you will be taking my response with you.” Giovanni turned to look back as he left the room and said in order to comfort his son, “I truly wish that this had not happened just as much as you.”  
After his father left Ezio curled in on himself. He was on the verge of tears, that would never appear, as he contemplated his cursed luck. He had been born a hermaphrodite and even as much as he suppressed it in his sexual escapades he could not deny it within his family. Ezio had thought the secret could be kept for all his life without the need to reveal it, but once again his family's connection to the Order of Assassins turned his plans around. Since his father and his Uncle Mario were the leaders of the Italian branch of the order he, as an assassin, must obey their orders, no matter what they were as long as they followed the creed.  
His train of thought was interrupted as his younger brother came bursting through the doors talking about the feathers he had found outside. Smiling, Ezio decided to spend his last day free with the family it was likely he would never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezio had been on the ship sailing to Masyaf for the better part of two months, and yesterday the crew had finally spotted the coast in the distance. Now they were busy using the wind to its best effect in reaching the coast before the day was over. Ezio, throughly tired of sea travel, rushed to help the crew in any way he could so that he could get off this terrible boat. He wished to get to shore as soon as possible even with the dread of the future that awaited him in Masyaf. The ride from the port of Latakia to Masyaf would take two days on horseback and in that time he figured he would be able to come to terms with his predicament.   
The boat docked at the harbor just as the sun was setting in the west. Ezio disembarked and quickly made his way to an inn to recover from the trials of sea travel. He did not wake again that night even with the revelry of the sailors going on until late in the night in the common room below his room. The next morning Ezio tracked down a salesman from whom he could buy a horse to travel to the fortress city and by that afternoon he had all the essential items with him to make the journey in the desert heat.   
While riding through the desert Ezio finally realized the practicality of the assassins robes that he wore. As hot as it was, the linen fabric helped to keep him cool, and the color, which normally seemed to be the least favorable color for the night time assassinations that he carried out, did its job in reflecting the heat so that the minimum reached him. But besides reflecting on the clothing choices of his order, Ezio contemplated what would happen to him once he reached the fortress. What if there were others who had made the journey before him? Would he be set free to go home? He wondered about what other strange customs were practiced in the fortress of assassins, and what the Grand Master would be like. Would he be an old man like most of the other leaders of the branches, which in Ezio's mind was the most probable for the leader of the assassins. There were many other mysteries of the sort that he pondered on as the horse plodded towards his destination.  
When the sun set Ezio made camp at an outcrop on the increasingly rugged terrain. He lay awake all night not wanting to let go of his last night as a free man. He had pondered throughout the day what would happen if he decided to defy his father's orders, but thought better of it to keep what little honor he had left for himself and his family.   
The next morning Ezio broke camp with a heavy heart. The fortress was in sight before half the day was up. To Ezio it was an ancient wonder, the castle built on the hill as a fortress for the whole order of assassins. Even as he sat in awe of the fortress, dread crept into his heart and he had to fight the urge to run away from the place that would be his home for the rest of his life. The gates were opened for him as he approached, and the crowds of cowled assassins pressed around him due to curiosity. Ezio called out, “I have a message for the Grand Master, could someone here point me in his direction?” One man stepped forth and gave the horse to another as Ezio dismounted. The assassin gestured for Ezio to follow him as he walked up towards the top of Masyaf.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
Ezio and the assassin reached the top chambers of Masyaf where they stopped in front of a wooden door. The assassin knocked on the door and opened it to the command of “Enter.” Whatever Ezio expected of the Grand Master it was not what he found seated behind the wooden desk. The man wore white assassin robes and the face that was revealed from beneath the hood was a striking resemblace to himself.   
The assassin who escorted him explained to the Grand Master that Ezio wished to see him and deliver a message. Ezio held out the message as the Grand Master dismissed the other assassin. While reading it his eyebrows began to raise and he started to glance between Ezio and the letter as he read. “Did you know of what this letter speaks?” he asked.  
“Yes, as far as that I am to become your concubine as per your request.”  
“Good, I did not wish to force someone to consent because they had been sent here without the knowledge of why. In that case I will wish to see you here tomorrow morning so that you may learn your duties. For the rest of the night relax and speak to one of the assassins in charge of the castle so that you will have all the amenities you need and so that you may also become acquainted with the staff.” With a wave of his hand the Grand Master dismissed Ezio who immediately backed out the door.   
Finding the woman in charge of the castle did not take as much time as expected because for one there were very few women in Masyaf and two she was standing outside the door waiting for him when he exited the office of the Grand Master. The woman silently lead him to his room where he found a new set of clothes that fit in better with the robes of Masyaf. She waited for him to change outside the room and then proceeded to show him important areas of the fortress such as where he would take his meals and the places where he could bathe. Finally he was let free to wander on his own. Even with the help of the woman he did not have a good view of the layout of the fortress so he searched for a viewpoint from which he could locate himself. Near the peak of the fortress he found a ledge from which he could view the whole area and sketch a map for himself.   
After acquiring his bearings Ezio headed back to the room he was assigned for the time being. Ezio stayed in the room for the rest of the night both reasoning with himself on why he was doing this and writing a letter to his family about his arrival, hoping to be able to send it out with the next message sent to the Italian branch. Sleep came quickly to Ezio because of the drain of the stress. For the first time since he set out on his journey he had a dreamless sleep.  
``````````````  
Altair walked with a heavy mind as he approached his chambers that night. He dreaded letting his current love go, but he knew that in this position Malik would not last through any more pregnancies than he had been subjected to and he would prefer to continue to have Malik around than to have him die. As he opened the door he saw Malik waiting for him on the bed. “You're free now, your replacement arrived today and I would like you to instruct him tomorrow,” Altair said in a very business-like manner. Looking up after a few seconds he saw the shocked look on Malik's face and said with a smile, “Do not worry love, he is only the replacement in my bed not in my heart. And I'd much rather have you take up your role again than have you die in childbirth.”  
“Thanks Altair, that's so endearing. Do you always replace your lovers in this manner, or am I just being pushed aside for another pretty face?” Malik responded in a tone of dislike.   
“I can't say I always do this, but I'd never want to loose a capable assassin because of stupid customs, especially when men like you are so rare these days compared to 100 years ago.”   
“So did you only get one reply back?”  
“Yes, and I don't expect any others because this one came from as far as Italy. And unless our people in Spain have allowed one to mature, this will be the last.”   
“You are desperate if you pulled someone from as far as Italy, Altair.”   
“Yes I was. I do not want you to die.”  
“Good, show me that desperation one last time and I'll do as you ask and train my replacement tomorrow.”  
“Yes Malik, my love.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
The next morning Ezio reported prompltly to the office of the Grand Master. Another man was standing beside the Grand Master's desk when he entered. This man was wearing the typical assassin robes, but Ezio noted that he was missing an arm. This man was scowling at Ezio as he entered while the Grand Master was watching the other man. “Quite a catch you got yourself this time Altair. No wonder you wanted to replace me as soon as he arrived.” this statement caused a slight blush to cross Ezio's face as Altair flashed a look to him before replying to the other man, “I thought you were going to be civil Malik.”   
“Oh I never said that I would be civil, only that I would instruct him as per your orders. So what is your new bed mate's name?”  
“Ezio, Ezio Auditore da Firenze,” Ezio interrupted causing both men to refocus their attention to him. “And I would prefer it if you would stop talk ing about me as if I were not here.”  
“This one has a mouth on him; that's a relief to you I'm sure as compared to all the other novices around.”  
“Malik please hold your tongue while I try to explain matters to Ezio.” Altair turned from the fuming Malik to the equally as angry Ezio. “This is Malik and if you haven't guessed already his is the man you will be replacing. Today he will instruct you on the rules of the position you are in and then he will be reinstated in his role as an assassin. If all things go well you will follow the same path. In the meantime you may ask him any questions you have. Now off with you two, I have work to do.”  
They both responded, “As you wish Grand Master,” before exiting through the door. Altair collapsed in his chair as the door closed. “those two are likely to be the death of me if this continues.” He swore and then thinking back to what Malik said, he decided that he'd leave the decision of how good of a catch Ezio was until that night. For sure he didn't want an ugly man to be the mother of his children, but at this point he was willing to do everything he could to continue the order in Masyaf.  
``````````````  
Malik walked in front of Ezio as he lead the younger assassin to Altair's chambers. He thrust the doors open to reveal the bedroom that was so much more than that. The center of the room was the bed of course, but off in the corners was a lounge, and a set of bookcases. There was a small closet/armory in which the Grand Master stored extra clothes and the weapons he did not keep with him. “Here is the room you will be staying in from now on. You may store the things you own in here with the Grand Master's things,” Malik explained with an indifferent tone of voice. “After Altair rises you may spend most of the day as you wish within the fortress. But you must be within this room by sunset each night.”  
“No exceptions?”  
“No exceptions. You would not wish to endanger your life even if you are a skilled assassin. You are too precious to Masyaf now. Also on that note, you are not to have sexual contact with anyone except the Grand Master until you are free again.”  
“What? It's like I'm being married to this guy!”  
“You could consider it that. We would not want to have any doubts concerning the origins of the children you conceive.” Malik looked at Ezio with a stern glare, “Whatever sexual escapades you had before coming here must be forgotten. You're in Masyaf now your loose Italian morals must be reigned in.”  
“With what consequences?” Ezio asked with a smirk.  
“Dishonor, to you and your family and you would be stripped of your position as an assassin unless the Grand Master saw otherwise.” Ezio stared in shock at the severity of the punishment. “Be glad those aren't the worse punishments that can be met out, but realize this counts for any type of sexual encounter even if it is forced. That is the most important rule, so you must defend yourself if you feel threatened for your sake and for your family's.” Ezio, stunned by what he heard, only half listened to the other not so important things Malik listed until he snapped his fingers in front of Ezio's nose. “Listen, please I don't want to spend more time than I have to on this,” noticing that even after being snapped out of his stupor that Ezio wouldn't retain any more he decided to leave it at that. “Besides most everything else is not really important, and you will find them out in time. Go relax it will help things sink in.”  
“Thanks Malik.”  
“You're welcome, I understand it's a lot to take in, I was the same way when I was introduced to all of this. Just remember though that your duties start tonight.” Ezio looked up at him with unease. “Don't worry you'll be fine. Just try not to steal him from me too quickly.” With that Malik left leaving the younger assassin to his own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Ezio remained in a state of shock after Malik left until he noticed the room getting darker. He jumped to the door when he realized how late it was. Trying to make use of the little free time he had left Ezio ran towards the village.  
Meanwhile Malik walked back to Altair's office where he confronted the other man whilst he was writing. “So that went about as well as it could have.” Commented Malik.   
“Really, I hope you told him everything then so he doesn't overstep his boundaries.”  
“As long as he isn't stupid he shouldn't. I did miss mentioning a few things, but if the instance ever rises up then things will be a moot point. By the way, do you plan to visit him tonight?”  
“The sooner the better.” Malik frowned.  
“When could I expect you back with me?” Altair glanced up at this.  
“The whole point of this is so that you don't have to go through that again.”  
“I know, but...”  
“You are now a fully able assassin and you will be able to go on missions again.”  
“... Yes Grand Master.” Malik bowed and made his way out of the office. When he left Altair sighed with discontent and looked out the window. It was only midday yet and there were stacks of reports for Altair to go through. It appears that he would need the stress relief at the end of the day.  
Ezio walked through the village with more caution this time since the discussion with Malik. He was warry of any gazes with ill intent and stayed mostly to the main marketplace. The locals treated him as one of their own, and although they were more rude than the people at his home in Italy, it felt much the same between here and there. He felt so much at home that he almost fell into his old habit of flirting with the local women. Ezio was approached by an assassin on his third time catching himself midway through approaching a beautiful woman. “Aren't you the Grand Master's new concubine?” the assassin addressed Ezio firmly. He jumped and responded, “Who would like to know?”   
“The name is Kadar, and I'm sure the Grand Master would love to know that you are already breaking the rules when you just got here.” Ezio, truly scared, quickly said, “Please don't tell him, I'm trying to stop myself.” Kadar looked at him seriously then broke out into a laugh. “Don't worry about it, but don't let any of the other assassins catch you doing that. Malik is my brother so I can sympathize with you, although Malik didn't have it as bad since he already was interested in the grand master, and likewise for the grand master.”  
“Really, then why did the grand master give him up?”  
“It wasn't by choice.”  
“Why then?”  
“That is a matter between the grand master and Malik.” Ezio was put off by that answer, but Kadar continued, “Shouldn't you be heading back now? It's almost sundown.” Ezio jerked his head towards the sky where he noticed that the sun was starting to set. “I could lead you back incase you don't make it in time. I have a feeling that the grand master will be impatient tonight with all the reports that just came back.” Ezio cringed and quickly agreed to be escorted back to his room within the fortress.   
When they got back Altair was waiting by the door to the room. “Sorry grand master, I met him in the village and just talked his ear off until nearly dusk. It's my fault for making you wait.”   
“No worries Kadar, I'm actually early there's no problem at all. Could you check up on your brother for me?” Kadar responded with a quick yes sir and ran off in the other direction. With his heart racing Ezio walked up to meet Altair who silently opened the door for the younger man. The room which had appeared so splendid when he first saw it now mirrored his internal feelings of foreboding about what was to come.   
“Undress,” came the curt command to which Ezio immediately responded. Once he was disrobed Altair took a few minutes to circle and admire Ezio's physique. “The body of a climber; lean and strong. Probably the most unsuitable body type for bearing children, but the most desirable traits for assassins.” Not knowing whether to take the statement as an insult or compliment Ezio stood silently with a firm face. This drew a laugh from Altair, “and full of pride at that. We'll see how you do. Get on the bed.” Ezio started towards the bed, but then thought and asked, “How?”   
“On your back, we aren't doing anything like that yet, Ezio.” Altair removed his robes while Ezio laid down. His discomfort with the situation appeared as he crossed his legs and propped himself up on his elbows. “Lay back Ezio, I'm only going to say this once; I'm tired and I would like this to be as easy for the both of us as possible.” Ezio's pride almost go the better of him until reason and the reminder of his family caused him to lay on his back before Altair finished disrobing. He approached the bed with firm steps and with the same resoluteness he climbed ontop of Ezio. With a skill like Altair had done this many times before he parted Ezio's legs and calmed him like a frightened animal. In the same deft manner he stroked the bundle of nerves right above Ezio's entrance, quickly bringing the younger one to a state of arousal. Ezio, having never felt this sensation before, was quickly like clay in Altair's hands and moaning louder each second. Impressed by the speed at which this was progressing and impatient for pleasure Altair grabbed oil that was sitting on the bed stand and coated his fingers before saying, “from now on if you can, try to prepare yourself like this to make it easier for us both. That is unless I tell you other wise.” Ezio nodded through the haze of pleasure before Altair pressed a finger then two into his entrance. Ezio yelped at the second intrusion, but quickly accommodated to the presence so that Altair was able to quickly go through the paces of stretching Ezio's entrance.   
Finally ready, Altair smoothed the rest of the oil around his half-hardened penis. Placing the head at the younger's entrance he, for once, slowly pressed into him. Ezio, who had enjoyed the fast pace up until this point became impatient and tried to thrust onto Altair and pull him closer, but the other man held him down. “Not until I say so,” was the answer to his impatience. He took time relishing in the tight feeling of Ezio's virginal entrance before moving further into him. The young concubine was adjusting to his place faster than Altair had thought he would. 'Sex must be an everyday thing with these Italians,' was a thought that passed through his mind as Ezio emitted a rather loud moan. “If you're so eager, why don't you show me what you can do?” Altair finally decided. He flipped their positions with Ezio sitting impaled on his shaft, while he leaned against the head board. The young concubine eager to get the ball rolling, started riding the grand master's shaft changing angles with each thrust downward so as to find the spot where he would be pleasured most. Altair smiled while watching his newest find out perform any of his expectations, he was able to relax and be pleasured along with his concubine. When Ezio was starting to tighten and come close to completion, Altair grabbed hold of his hips and helped him continue the movements until he came with a shout. The grand master finished soon afterwards in his entrance, filling him with seed.   
Flopping over from exhaustion they both laid there for a few minutes before Altair got up to get a wash basin to clean off in. Ezio fell asleep before his master even returned.


End file.
